deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sport Shouting/TOURNAMENT FINALS! Facetheslayer and Leolab vs Me and JWarrior89
Welcome to the finals of this tournament. Since this is the finals, no competitors in the battle are allowed to vote to prevent bias. SORRY! Tale of the Tape Facetheslayer Close Range: PDK2019/That Gun (Blade Runner/Fallout) http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/That_Gun Mid Range: Flak Cannon (Unreal Tournament 3) http://liandri.beyondunreal.com/Flak_Cannon + Maliwan Hellfire (Borderlands) http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Hellfire Long Range: Omega N90 Hurricane (Ratchet & Clank: UYA) http://ratchet.wikia.com/wiki/N60_Storm Melee: Own Metal Blades (Terminator 2) Special: Gravity Gun: (Half-Life) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gravity_gun Armor: Liquid Metal Skeleton Leolab Close: Dual Reaper Carbines Mid Range: DC-17m ICWS) Long Range: Fully upgraded Deadeye Special: Covalent Gatling Gun (Dominant Species) Extra weapon: Fully upgraded Wildfire Sport Shouting Melee- Lightsaber (Star Wars) Close Range- Ray Gun (Nazi Zombies) Mid Range- Spike Rifle (http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Type-25_Carbine) Long Range- Wrist Gun (Cowboys and Aliens) Special- Wunderwaffe DG-2 Armor- Iron Man-like armor Height- 6'0 Weight- 191 lb Ethnicity- Wookie Personality- Known as a daredevil. Trained from a young age to kick butt. If he sees an enemy- he's not going to hesitate firing his weapon. Background- While living on Kashyyyk as a young boy, the planet was invaded by and he was fighting to protect his land. He was captured and escaped from prison after serving 2 months. Lumpachir fled to Pandora. He is living with the Na'vi and being hunted down by wookies and his captors. JWarrior89 Height: 5' 9 Weight: 177 lbs Ethnicity: Asari (Mass Effect) Personality: A Mercenary by trade, she lives more for the thrill of battle rather than payment. She prefers to work alone or in a small group. In combat, she specializes in guerrilla tactics such as ambush and infiltration. However, unlike other Asari, she is also more than capable of holding her own in a straight up firefight. Training: Has been training almost her entire life. At age 170 (fairly young by Asari standards), she has 50 years of experience as an Asari Commando, as well as over 20 years of Martial Arts training under her belt. She has also traveled the galaxy fighting all sorts of dangerous foes and taking on various assignments. Background: Aliala was the daughter of an Asari and an unknown Mandalorian. She decided she wanted to be a warrior while she was very young. All her education since has been for the sole purpose of sharpening her body and mind, including more than 20 years of martial arts training, and 50 years service as an Asari Commando. Following in her father's footsteps, she eventually branched out into mercenary work. However, she charged considerably less for her services than others in her trade, saying that the thrill of battle was what she truly lived for. Like typical Asari, she often utilized guerrilla tactics against her opponents, but also was capable of taking opponents head-on, thanks to the Mandalorian Armor she inherited from her father. Combined with her natural biotic abilities as an Asari, few have been able to match her in combat, and Aliana's name has become known throughout the galaxy. During her travels, she met a young Wookie named Lumpachir. Little did she know what lay in store for them... Relationship with partner: When the humans attacked Pandora, Lumpachir hired Aliala to help the Na'vi fight them. During the conflict, she was impressed by his fighting prowess, and once the humans were defeated, she invited him to become her partner. He accepted, and they left Pandora together. Close Range: Dual DC-17 hand blasters (Star Wars) Mid Range: M-96 Matlock Heavy Rifle (Mass Effect) Long Range: DXR-6 disruptor rifle w/ zoom scope (Star Wars) Melee: Vibroblade (Star Wars) Special: Biotics (Mass Effect) Armor: Mandalorian Armor + jetpack (Star Wars) Group Relationship- '''While on Pandora, Sport Shouting recruited JWarrior89 to help battle the Humans. When they were defeated, JWarrior and Sports became partners and left Pandora X-Factors FTS & Leo on the left, JWarrior and me on the right '''Teamwork: '''86/90 '''Experience: '''89/89 '''Weapons: '''92/89 '''Armor: '''79/88 '''Motivation: '''94/90 Battle FTS and Leo are walking along the remains of an ancient city. They find a valuable object. JWarrior sees them and fires his heavy rifle. They dodge behind a tall statue. He gets on his jetpack to attempt spotting them. He fires his duel blasters and hits Leo in the left leg. Leo bellows in pain. FTS pulls him to cover. She hides him then takes her Omega N90 out. She goes for her enemies. Sport Shouting is 40 yards away. She fires and just misses him, alerting him. He pulls out his nifty ray gun and fires. FTS's armor holds up, but is destroyed, as she charges. His lightsaber is handy and he draws it. He swings it twice and she evades him. Her blade pierces his metal. She jabs it four times and busts it open. He swings his gun and knocks her down. She throws her vibroblade into SS's body and he dies. JWarrior flies over to SS's corpse and sees his killer 30 yards away running towards Leolab. She picks up her deceased comrade's lightsaber and throws it at FTS. She cuts her hand. She yells. JWarrior lands towards her, she kicks her in the to send her back. JWarrior swings her hand blasters and bloodys her enemy's nose and left eye. FTS tries to grab SS's lightsaber but she is stopped and killed by the hand blaster. JWarrior travels in the direction FTS was going. A limping Leolab pushes her down. He chuckles and picks up her gun and holds one of his reaper carbines as well. She kicks Leolab and he falls down. He yells as his bad leg is in pain. She shoots his other leg and he lays in misery. She says "goodbye" then shoots the guns Leolab had at his head. ''WINNERS AND CHAMPIONS- SPORT SHOUTING AND JWARRIOR89''''' Category:Blog posts